Truth Ache
Plot The Penguins start spying on the Zoo. When Private accidentally takes Kowalski's Truth Serum (which was hiding in a hot sauce bottle), the guys try to stop him from telling the rest of the zoo that they have been secretly recording them, but Private is like he is the strongest thing on earth & won't stop until he told the whole truth, Marlene's secret is that she considers herself a pop superstar & performs imaginary concerts every night, Bing sucks his thumb, Phil cheats at chess, Julien picks his nose, Mason is Canadian, Burt has a tattoo, The rhino had a Tijuana vacation, Maurice makes Julien's smoothie's grosser with Mort's spit & Maurice's earwax, Skipper tells Private "Welcome back from la la land." after Private comes to his senses, Burt tries to sit on the Penguins, but before he could do it, Private sprays the entire zoo with Kowalski's Amnesia Spray, including the other Penguins, Burt thinks he sat on the Penguins by accident, later, Private takes a stick of TNT & throws it into the vault storing the tapes & the secrets are restored, Private doesn't tell anyone about Operation: Sneaky-Peek. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *1a *1b *2a *2b Episode Nickelodeon *1a *1b Elsewhere *YouTube 1 Ipod File *Click here Download Only *FLV file Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Sneaky Peak '- The gang secretly record videos of the zoo animals [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A stick of dynamite' - for Private to blow up the video when the rest of the gang and the zoo animals forgot about them. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] *Option to get fresh air while they can because they were about to be sat on by Burt. [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] 1. Truth Serum Purpose: To make someone tell their embarrassing secrets Ability: To make someone tell the whole truth. Success/Failure: Success 2. Sleeping Gas Purpose: N/A Ability: To make someone unconscious Success/Failure: Unknown (since it was never used) 3. Amnesia Mist Purpose: In case if a penguin accidentally (or purposely) spill the beans Ability: To make someone forget. Success/Failure: Success [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] N/A [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'Truth Hurts or Tooth Aches '- Title of episode. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA *This episode apparently aired Aug 22/10 on Nick Canada. *Aired Sept 6th & 11th on YTV in Canada. Trivia Episode based *Strangely the cassette that Marlene plays is "Danielle Guide to Parenting". *Julien likes to "go digging" in his nose. *Mort loves Julien only for his feet. *Maurice uses gross stuff to make good smoothies. *Burt has a secret tattoo. *Mason is really Canadian, although he does speak in a British accent, which could mean that one of his parents may have been English. *Phil cheats at chess. *The spider monkeys aren't even half spider. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *Was supposed to air on Nov 7th on Nick, bit didn't air instead. *According to AOL TV this episode will air on Nov 27th. DVD Releases *Part of Operation: DVD Premiere. Quotes *'Private' (holding the amnesia spray in a ketchup bottle): What's this? (he gasps) Amnesia spray! Fantastic! (spurt) What's﻿ this? (he gasps) Amnesia spray! Fantastic! (spurt) What's﻿ this? (he gasps) Amnesia spray! Fantas...tic. ---- *'Private '(Hypnotic) No, It tastes like elephant sweat, but everyone pretends to like it to spare Skipper's fragile ego ---- *'Skipper' (feeling upset) My whole life is a lie ---- *'Private ('Hypnotized) Skipper is afraid I'll tell everyone your embarrassing secrets ---- *'Private ('Hypnotic) Phil cheats at chess, The spider monkey isn't even half spider ---- *'Private' (Hypnotic) That you consider yourself a pop superstar & perform imaginary concerts every night. ---- Photos Category:Episodes